Christmas time with Eren and LEvi
by kittiekaty
Summary: Levi and Eren are spending their Christmas time together ...


**A/N : Hi guys. It is Christmas time, so I have written a short story about Eren and Levi. This is a modern AU story. I hope you will like it. It contains lemon so read it with caution. :D**

It was one week till Christmas. For someone Christmas was a very hectic period of time because of the big amount of cleaning, baking cakes and buying presents for their family members. However, there were some people who hadn't this kind of problem. On the other hand, they had a more serious problem than cleaning and preparations. For example that their jobs didn't really allowed them to spend the Christmas holiday together or max they could spent together the Christmas eve. This was also the case of Levi and Eren. Levi was working in a hospital and Eren was a fire-fighter.

It is still a miracle and from some aspect unreal that a doctor and a fire-fighter will end up as a couple. But it happened. And they seemed really happy together even if their schedules didn't allow much time together. But when they were together they were literally inseparable.

It was Monday. A week was till Christmas. Levi was getting ready for his job. Eren was in the kitchen making tea for them.

When Levi was satisfied with his look, he went into the kitchen to accompany his sexy fire-fighter. He went behind him and wrapped his hands around his muscular and well- built chest. He couldn't get enough of touching him.

"Good morning." He said.  
"Good morning, honey. Are you working today?"

"Yes, I have a night shift today with Armin and Jean. I am so not looking forward to it. I would prefer staying here with you rather than being on a night shift with a genius, who can´t keep his mouth shut and a idiot who´ s face looks like a horse and don't do anything just trouble."

"Tell me about it. Don't you think that you are the only one, who is surrounded with idiots. When I think about today´s shift, I would rather be here with you than be in the hospital and face the music and complaining from the others. "

"I can imagine that. But honestly, I hope that tonight will be easy night shift without any arsons or car accidents. But this is impossible. There must be one accident per night. On the other hand, if I survive these night shifts than I can spend the whole Christmas holiday with you."

"That sounds good. I can´t wait till Christmas." And he tightened his embrace and began to kiss Eren´s nape, shoulders leaving a wet path behind.

Eren gasped. It felt really good to be pampered by his lover, on the other hand if they wanted to have a breakfast he had to stop him.

"Levi, stop. I need to finish the breakfast. "

The older doctor just smiled, put one last kiss on Eren´s nape and moved away from him and went up to the table and sat down on the chair. He crossed his legs and licked his lips. He couldn't take of his eyes from the younger lover and without any shame or embarrassment he literally slowly ate the younger lover up with his intense stare.

Eren felt that intense and pervert glance of Levi on his back, but he tried to avoid it and concentrated on the meal. Levi just sat there in silence; just staring on that gorgeous worked out body of Eren with his mind full of naughty and dirty thoughts. It turned him on so badly that he was on his edge with his self-control. But he managed to hold back.

When Eren finished the meals and the coffee, he bought them on the table and sat down on the chair, which was on the opposite side. After the meal, Levi helped Eren with the washing-up. Then he grabbed his bag, coat and went into the hallway to put his shoes on. Before he left he gave Eren a passionate kiss on his lips.

"See you, later."

"See you and be careful."

"It applies for you too."

And with that Levi made his leave. Eren went to the living room, sat down on the coach, turned on the TV and watched some films before he had to go on the night shifts.

….

One week later.

Finally, it was Christmas Eve. Levi was still at work so Eren had enough time to hide his present for his lover. He bought him a new shirt and some cleaning stuff. Because Levi was knows as a cleaning freak. Somehow, he felt that he have to give Levi some really inclusive present, which he will never ever forget. He knew that Levi was possessed with him and he could feel the sexual frustration radiating from him on miles. And so to surprise and fulfill his horny and eager lover´s wish he decided that he will dress up as a present. He knows that it will have success on 100%.

Under the notion of dress up it meant that Eren will be naked with one ribbon tied on his neck and another on his little friend between his legs. Eren smiled perversely. He couldn't wait to see Levi´s reaction.

But before that could even happen he had to prepare the Christmas tree and decorate the house and cook the dinner. When he was finishing with it, Levi came home.

"I am back." He said, while taking of his shoes and coat.

"Welcome home. " Eren responded. Levi went into the kitchen, from where the really good smells came. He again went behind Eren and with one hand he hugged him and with another he slapped his lover´s butt. He couldn't resist.

"What is for dinner, hmm?" And he began to kiss Eren from his nape down on his shoulders and back.

Eren threw his head back, when he felt Levi´s hot lips on his skin. His body began to tremble and shiver.

"Like the usual, we usually eat during Christmas. "

"It sounds good. Although, I want to eat something else or better said someone else up. "

"If you behave properly and eat your dinner, than you will get a present. And trust you will like it." Then he turned around and grabbed Levi´s face and gave him a really passionate kiss. Levi gladly kissed him back. He was like on fire. He couldn't wait till the dinner end.

When the meal was ready, Levi helped Eren with settling the table and serving the food. Then both of them sat down behind the table and began eating. After the dinner they washed up and cleaned the mess.

"Now wait for me here, Levi. I am going to take a bath now and when I will be ready I will call you and then you can come in to the bedroom where your reward will await you. And he gave a slight kiss on his nose and disappeared in the door of the bathroom.

A huge pervert smile settled down on Levi´s face. He was really horny and eager by now. He was like a child waiting for the reward for good behaving.

Eren prepared everything carefully. He didn't leave out a single detail. When he finished the bath, he dried himself and his hair, put and red ribbon around his neck and one on his little friend. Then he put on a bathrobe and walked from the bathroom to the bedroom, where he took off his bathrobe and positioned himself comfortably on the bed. When he was satisfied with it, he called on Levi.

"Now, you can come in." Then he licked his lips.

Levi with anticipation and a big grin on his face; slowly opened the door. When he came in, he immediately froze. His jaw dropped till the ground, eyes widened on their triple size. His innocent, hot, sexy fire-fighter was lying on the bed but naked with one ribbon around his neck and one exclusively on his "small" little friend. Saliva began to flow from his month. He literally heard angels singing hallelujah and the place around his lover was sparkling in white. It was more than he could ever wish for. He had the urge to run towards the bed and jump over Eren and fuck him senseless.

Eren seeing his lover how he tried to restrain himself so hard just smiled and bite his lower lip in satisfaction. This movement just provoked the older one even more.

"Merry Christmas Levi, as you can see, you were a really good boy this year, so Santa decided to reward you. "

After a while, Levi finally gathered himself together.

"It looks like I was working for the donation organizations, rescued millions of animals and save our ecology from the biggest disaster. "

Eren smirked and grinned in satisfaction. Then he with his thumb finger showed the older one to come nearer. Levi without any hesitation, literally run towards the bed, sat down on it and bent over him. Their faces were slightly touching.

"Can I finally open my present?" His voice was full with anticipation.

"Of course you can, since I am your present, you can do with me as you please. Just don't break me. I want to stay in one piece, if it is possible. "

Levi not waiting longer, climbed over him, positioned himself and then finally pasted his lips on those tempting lips of his lover. While he was kissing him, with his right hand, he untied the ribbon and threw it away. Then he slowly moved from Eren´s lips down on his neck, kissing every single inch of his beautiful skin and he also didn't forget to leave marks on a visible place to make sure that everybody will understand that this sexy man is his and only his and nobody is allowed to touch him just if it is necessary.

Eren feeling Levi´s tender and gentle touches and kisses couldn't hold back his moans anymore and so he gasped out.

This moaning just caused that Levi became more turned on and got more into it. Then he slowly moved lower and stopped by Eren´s pink and hard nipples. Without any warning he literally attacked the right one and began to lick, suck and bite it. He did the same with the left one. Eren´s moaning became louder and louder. For Levi was it like the best music he has ever heard and when he moaned out his name, his member twitched painfully.

He moved lower and lower and Eren felt that unspeakable pleasure caused by the touches and kisses of his lover. His body began to shiver and tremble and flouncing in anticipation. He wanted more.

Levi lifted himself a bit. Seeing his work result, made him grinning perversely, then he decided to fulfill Eren´s wish. He moved lower to Eren´s crotch, where his member was impatiently waiting for Levi to take him into his care. HE untied the second ribbon and without any foreplay, he took Eren´s hot and twitching member into his hot and wet cavity. Eren threw his head back and moaned out Levi´s name.

Levi hearing that, stopped with the sucking of his lover dick, lifted himself, got rid of his clothes and smashed them in the corner of the room. Then he with his hands stretched Eren´s legs wider from each other and positioned himself between them. He knew that he needs to prepare Eren. And so with his fingers was playing and circled around his hole, while he lifted himself up to him and kissed him on the lips. During the kiss, he entered Eren with one of his fingers. When felt that he is slowly losing up, he shoved in other 2 fingers.

When their lips separated, both breathing became irregular and their hearts were beating so fast and loudly that their thought, that they will jump out from their chest. After a while, Eren began to move with his lower half in protest and anticipation.

"Ah… Levi…. I don't want your fingers anymore…. I want more… Please… put it in me… now…"

And so Levi took out his fingers, with his left hand he positioned his dick directly to Eren´s entrance and slowly pushed it in. Eren cried out and also a tear appeared in his eyes. But it was immediately wiped away by Levi´s tongue.

"Psst… it will be okay. Just relax a little more Eren. I won´t hurt you, I promise." And then he kissed Eren on his lips to make him sure about it.

After a while, Eren calmed down and relaxed. Levi began to move in and out in a slowly rhythm to let Eren got use to it. But then his rhythm got faster and faster.

"There… ah… there, LEVI… more…. "

With every thrust both of them got closer to their climax.

"Ah….Levi …. I am going to cum…"

"Me too, Eren….Let´s come together." And in that moment both of them reached their orgasm.

After that Levi pulled out and lay down next to Eren. Eren immediately cuddle to Levi, who gladly wrapped his arm around him and pulled closer to him.

"Merry Christmas Levi, I hope you liked the present."

"Merry Christmas Eren, this was the best present I was given to by someone." Then he suddenly sat up , stood up put on his shirt.

"Where are you going Levi?" Eren also sat up carefully because his hips hurt like all hell but he didn't care about it.

"I have also a present for you, Eren. " Then he came up to Eren´s side and reached out his hand.

"Come, I will help you. I want to give you something, I was planning to give it a long time ago, but somehow it never played out as I wanted."

"What is it?" Eren was quite surprise and curious about it.

Levi just gently smiled.  
"You will see it soon." And then he helped Eren to stood up and put on the bathrobe. Then hand in hand they walked into the living room where the Christmas tree was.

Levi went up to the tree, picked up a small box and went back to Eren. Eren didn't really get it what the hell was going on. Levi was still smiling and also got a little nervous.

" I don't know where to begin…."

"Come on, Levi … you are not the type who gets nervous so easily …"

" I know…. So ….. What I want to say is that….. you know we are together for a quite a long time and I am the luckiest person on the planet to have such a good- looking, attractive, intelligent person like you as my lover…." Eren got more and more confused.

"What are you trying to say …. "

"I am trying to say this….. I know I suck with words so it would be better if I directly show you what I want …." And then he opened the little box, in which a gold ring could have been found and knelt down in front of Eren.

This time, Eren was dumbfounded and his jaw dropped.

"Are you for real Levi?"

"Yes I am…. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And so I am asking you …. Eren, will you marry me?"

Eren´s eyes widened. He wasn't able to speak at first but then he somehow managed to pull himself together.

"Yes, I will marry you Levi."

"Thank god, I was totally afraid that you might reject me." He loudly gasped in relieve then he took out the ring from the box and slipped the ring on Eren´s finger. Then he stood up and grabbed his now fiancée´s face and kiss him gently.

"Merry Christmas, Eren."

"Merry Christmas Levi, this is the best Christmas ever. Thanks to you. I love you so much."

"I love you to, Eren. " And they stood there in the middle of the living room in tight embrace.


End file.
